Máscara
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Nada de lo que vivimos lo podemos planear con exactitud, nada de lo que sentimos lo podemos controlar. Una máscara puede ser tanto un obstáculo como una ayuda.
1. Lágrima de plata

Juju, aquí traigo una de mis ideas más recientes. Solo una locura más, pero que ya he planeado que este no va a ser el único capítulo. Tal vez si me tienen paciencia... xD Espero que les guste! ^0^´

**Aclaraciones: **en este UA, toda la historia de PoT sucedió, con la excepción de que Gakuto nunca estuvo presente, en su lugar estaba alguien a quien ya me inventaré más adelante... xD Además, esta historia se sitúa en la época en la que Yuushi ya tiene 25 años.

**Sakuno12: **este fic va dedicado a ti, por tenerme paciencia con lo que incumbe ese segundo capi de "Final feliz" (que hace mucho te lo prometí, pero que aún no llega...), y gracias por no mandar a ningún sicario para matarme por mi tardanza con ese otro fic. T_T Espero que te agrade u.u

* * *

**Máscara**

_"Lágrima de plata"_

Amaba el carnaval de Venecia, definitivamente lo amaba. Era para él una ocasión imperdible, llena de los ingredientes necesarios para poder crear una nueva novela. Sin duda alguna. Soñador pero sin dejar de estar atento a su entrono, se paseaba por aquellas calles, tan coloridas y llenas de vida, y por los interminables canales de agua. Inventar una historia de amor en tal escenario no era cosa difícil, no para él. Porque ese era su trabajo y vida: escribir. Si bien el matrimonio Oshitari, y en especial el señor, se había opuesto firmemente a la profesión elegida por su hijo, el peliazul había optado por hacer oídos sordos a las advertencias, amenazas y demás que venían de parte de sus padres. Acabó realmente rápido sus estudios de literatura y lo que incluyese el paquete de aspirante a escritor, y más rápido aún logró ascender a la fama. Debido a que su género más desarrollado era, por varias razones, el romántico, y ya que de por sí ya era una persona bastante popular, había logrado gran aceptación en el público principalmente femenino. Su nombre era uno de los más actuales de Japón, por lo que se había independizado casi instantándeamente de su familia.

Aquel año era el cuarto de su carrera como autor y sexto en el que visitaba aquella romántoca ciudad. Se había pasado toda la mañana deambulando por la ciudadela italiana. Rondando las dos de la tarde, comenzó a buscar un lugar en el que pudiera sentarse, tomar algo y, si era posible, seguir escribiendo. A veces le parecá irónico el escribir acerca de tanto romance y no haber vivido ninguno realmente. Solo aventuras que no duraban ni una noche entera...

Su salvación había acabado siendo un pequeño café cercano a la Plaza de San Marcos, no extremadamente visitado, pero sí de un ambiente bastante agradable, de pequeñas mesas redondas de vidrio. Pidió únicamente un capuccino, para luego solo enfrascarse en su nueva idea, aunque esta aún no la tenía muy clara. Estaba pensando en algo como un encuentro fortuito que luego desencadenaba sucesos tras sucesos para la joven pare...

-¿Desea algo más?- Una molesta voz con un acento conocido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El peliazul azó la mirada de su laptop, para luego dar con una chica que aparentaba ser más o menos tres años mayor. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, junto con una camisa blanca y el delantal verde que usaban todos los meseros que atendían el local. A pesar de la cordialidad de sus palabras, sus ojos azules traían en sí un extraño brillo de altivez; su largo cabello lacio era de color cereza. Su porte parecía verdaderamente flexible y cpon un aire de elegancia; de estatura alta y cintura de avispa, tenía alg que la hacía diferente a todas la conquistas pasadas del tensai.

-No, nada,- murmuró este en respuesta, sin dejar de mirarla. Algo en ella que le atraía. No de la manera que acostumbraba. La chica se volvió a alejar, sin perder cierta gracia al caminar. Un suave y apenas percibible aroma a una fruta específica quedó atrás. Un poco confundido, el antiguo tensai de Hyotei se volvió de nuevo a su trabajo, pero en vez de seguir escribiendo en su laptop se quedó mirando la pantalla de esta. Había un misterio en esa chica que, no solo le gustaba, sino que también le parecía extrañamente familiar. Como si ya la conociera o estuviese destinado a hacerlo. Distraídamente tipeó una palabra: cereza.

Quería volver a verla.

* * *

Sus pasos se detuvieron por un momento, su mirada se detuvo por unos segundos en el cielo nocturno. Apenas eran un cuarto para la medianoche, ya iba a finalizar el cuarto día del carnaval. Ese año, el inicio de la celebración había caído en el 3 de Febrero. El clima era fresco, pero el ambiente de fiesta estaba ardiendo. No se sentía el frío. El peliazul decidió distraerse con los espectaculares desfiles. Carruajes de todos los colores y formas pasaban por delante suyo, sugieriendo cada uno una historia diferente, con personajes y conflictos diferentes. Un verdadero banquete.

No se había tomado la molestia de organizarse un disfraz enormemente especial. Le bastaba con una capa rojo vino tinto, sombrero negro de tres puntas y, sin falta, una máscara. Esta estaba hecha de porcelana fina, ligera y cómoda, completamente blanca. Era sencillo y así se había lanzado en drección de las callezuelas que, conforme se acercaba la noche, se iban convirtiendo cada vez más en un ecenario teatral.

Las personas pasaban a su lado, de largo. Luego siguió caminando.

La noche lo arrastraba consigo, hundiéndolo cada vez más dentro del tumulto. Ya no sabía a dónde se dirigía realmente, hasta que se rencontró en la plaza de San Marcos, ahí donde todo se acababa reuniendo. Justo estaba dirigiendo su atención a uno de los carruajes que estaba cubierto por varias telas multicolores, sin una forma concreta. Se podía hablar de arte abstracto. Una sirena lo saludó coquetamente desde el carruaje y le lanzo una flor blanca. Era bastante bella, tanto la chica como su regalo. Observó por unos instantes los blancos pétalos, cuando de pronto alguien chocó contra él. Era más pequeño que él, aunque el escritor no se estaba seguro si se trataba de un chico o una chica. El desconocido farfulló una ligera disculpa, para sorpresa del peliazul, en su idioma materna, para luego seguir su camino a toda prisa. Entonces de pronto lo sintió. Era el mismo aroma, primero solo suave y casi imaginario, que sin embargo luego creció hasta invadirlo por comleto. Sin pensárselo si quiera una vez más, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y comnezó a caminar en la dirección en la que había desaparecido. Trató de recordar lo que llevaba puesto y a su mente vino la imagen de una capa negra y un sombrero parecido al suyo, pero con una gran pluma oscura encima. Su completo rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara negra, que, sobre la mejilla, llevaba dibujada una pequeña lágrima plateada. En ese momento no le extrañó el hecho de recordar con tanta exactitud el disfraz del misterioso.

A diferencia de la escencia de la chica del café, este aroma se volvá cada vez más fuerte, sin importar que el extraño se alejase, además de tener algo en sí que lo volvía embrigador. Era como si lo guiara, como si lo invitase a seguirlo. Como si lo tentase a buscarlo.

Vio como la figura vestida de azabache entraba a un pequeño local, cuyo letrero de luces de neón indicaban que se trataba de una discoteca, pero no una de las mejores. Entró también y el fuerte sonido de música electrónica lo saludó. Cientos de personas disfrazadas se movían al ritmo de los bajos, dando saltos o pegándose uno al otro. El tensai los sobrevoló con la mirada, y descubrió a su perseguido cerca de la barra, al otro lado de la pista de baile. Se preguntó cómo había llegado tan lejos tan rápido...

Atravesó el mar de bailarines, no sin dificultad, hasta llegar a la altura del de la máscara negra. Se le acercó, sigilosamente, como un felino que acecha a su presa, y sorpresivamente los abrazó por atrás y luego le susurró al oído.

-Las cerezas no son comunes en febrero...

El aroma de cerezas ahora era inconfundible. El desconocido no trató de zafarse ni nada por el estilo. Pareció captar el sentido de las palabras del peliazul, pues su respuesta solo consistía de una corta oración:

-Es el Carnaval de Venecia.

La voz le sonaba extraña y conocida a la vez. Parecía la de un chico. Pero sin importarle verdaderamente, el escritor le dio la vuelta al enmascarado, tomándolo por la muñeca y jalándolo consigo. Sin embargo, al dar si quiera tres pasos, el más peuqueño se le adelantó y lo llevó hacia una angosta escalera en caracol, que partía en la esquina. Subieron uno tras el otro. El enmascarado daba la impresión de conocer muy bien el lugar. Al acabarse la escalera, llegaron a un largo pasillo, apenas alumbrado. El tensai siguió a la persona misteriosa hasta estar parado ante una puerta que llevaba el número nueve.

El escritor abrió la puerta y dejó que la otra persona entrase primero. Luego entró él y cerró. La habitación no dejaba reconocer nada, era totalmente negra. La mano del peliazul repasó de manera delicada la mejilla de porcelana del quién estuviese delante suyo.

Lentamente deshizo el nudo de la capa cuyo colo se confundía con la oscuridad de la habitación. La prenda se deslizó silenciosa hasta acabar sobre el suelo y lo mismo sucedió con el sombrero. Luego desapareció la camisa y el misterioso resultó ser un chico. El olor a cerezas ya pesaba extremadamente, el tensai sentía como lo embriagaba de tal manera que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sentía como se iba hundiendo en una deliciosa inconciencia. Dejando que su cuerpo actuara por sí solo, permitió que lo arrazaran las sensaciones que le causaba piel agena, suave al tacto y causa de ligeros estremecimientos. Entrelazó sus dedos con las suaves hebras del chico. Pertmitió que el más pequeño lo desvistiera con movimientos calmados y seductores, sin dejar de contener cierta timidez. Oía con plena claritud como su respiración se aceleraba al tomarlo por la barbilla y atacarlo directamente. No se percató del momento en el que sus lenguas se confundieron, solo percibió el calor que le brindaba el otro cuerpo. Lo último que recordó fue un deseo incontenible. Y luego puso las manos sobre la máscara.

* * *

Sintió una suave brisa entrar por alguna ventana, acariciar con gentileza su rostro. Abrió perezosamente sus ojos, para encotrarse recostado en una cama que no era la suya. El cuarto en el que se encontraba era bastante pequeño, sencillo. Aparte de la cama, no había más que en el piso unas sábanas que algún día debieron de ser blancas, pero que ahora tenía más bien un tono amarillento. Junto a ellas descubriós su ropa esparcida. Se levantó y se vistió. Por un momento no recordaba qué demonios hacía en un lugar así, pero de un momento al otro volvieron a él las imágenes de la noche pasada. Volteó otra vez hacia la cama, sin embargo la encontró vacía. Sin realmente quererlo, sintió como le molestaba el hecho de haber sido abandonado por aquel chico. Le dolía levemente la cabeza. Algo no encajaba ahí, no estab muy seguro si era el hecho de seguir ahí parado, o si era ese sentimiento que se podía calificar de angustia por no saber quién era ese chico. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser posible. No para él. ¿O sí? Volvió otra vez la vista hacia donde había pasado la noche, se acercó lentamente a la cama, revolviendo pensativo las sábanas. No sabía qué hacía. Entonces, algo sólido resbaló por las colchas "blancas". Era la máscara negra.

* * *

No sabía qué era lo que buscaba, no sabía si era para verla a ella o si lo estaba buscando a él. Irónico, casi podían ser la misma persona. ¿O no? Se lo estaba pensando por milésima vez en aquella temprana mañana, cuestionándose a sí mismo. Solo sabía que había algo en su interior que le decía que esos dos estaban conectados de alguna manera u otra.

-¿Qué desea que le sirva, señor?

El aludido miró a quien le había hablado. Una de las meseras, pero no la que deseaba ver.

-Este...- El escritor se lo pensó bien antes de continuar hablando. –Tráigame por favor un café con crema.

El peliazul se odió a sí mismo, sin estar muy seguro del por qué. El café le fue traído luego de una espera de aproximadamente diez minutos. Aquello no le importó mucho. Su mirada se paseaba curiosa por el pequeño local. Había solo unos pocos trabajando a esa hora. Ella estaba en ese mínimo grupo. No tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, solo estaba reclinada sobre la tabla, conversando animadamente con el cajero, un chico de más o menos su edad. De pronto, la chica se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose sorpresivamente hacie él. Casi fue como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos y los hubiera acatado.

-¿Desea algo más?

El tensai la observó durante unos fugaces segundos, volviendo a dar con ese gentil aroma a cerezas. Pero solo era suave, no había locura en él. El peliazul sonrió seductoramente.

-De hecho, sí. Deseo hablar con alguien, para ser precisos, contigo.

Una expresiónde obvia sorpresa apareció en el rostro de la mesera, pero luego esta sonrió de la misma manera que el chico. Sus vivos ojos relucieron graciosamente.

-Estoy trabajando, pero mi turno acab dentro de media hora. Si desea me puede esperar, señor...

-Dime Yuushi.

-Ok, Yuushi,- repondió la pelicereza, entonando con especial picardía el nombre del escritor. –bueno, debo retirarme...

Con pasos ágiles y apresurados se dirigió de vuelta hacia la caja, solo para de nuevo volverse hacia otra mesa, en la cual dos señores de avnada edad esperaban impacientes. El peliazul sonrió satizfecho.

* * *

Su largo cabello bailaba con el viento de forma desordenada, enredándose cada vez más. A esas horas de la mañana (eran apenas las once...) solo había pocas personas disfrazadas. Se cruzaron con varias mujeres que traían consigo las compras, uno que otro niño paseándose por ahí. Y claro, centenares de turistas. Ella trataba de lidiar con un helado, apesar del clima fría había aceptado gustosa el dulce regalo del escritor.

-Muchas gracias,- dijo de pronto la mesera.

-¿Pr qué?

-Pues, por el helado y por llevarme a pasear. Me divertí.

-De nada.- Ella le dedicó una cálida y y a la vez traviesa sonrisa. –Pero, Ayame, hay algo que me gustaría preguntar...- No pudo finalizar la frase debido a un repentino estornudo. Ella se comenzó a reír en grande, él luego decidió imitarla. Le gustab su risa...

-Y bien, ¿que es lo que me quieres preguntar?– quiso saber la chica mientras tomaba asiento en una banca públiaca junto al peliazul, sin tratar de disimular su sonrisa juguetona. Al escritor le agradó aquella actitud y no dudó en mirarla a los ojos. No pensaba dudar con sus preguntas, las iba a hacer y si ella no se las respondía no era de gran importancia.

-Quiero preguntarte si conoces a quien usó esta máscara ayer...- De su mochila sacó la dichosa máscara de su amante misterioso. Con cuidado la depositó sobre la falda de su nueva amiga. El sol caía sobre la superficie azabache, esta relucía brillante con la luz. La mesera solo observó la máscara en silecio, su sonrisa había disminuído.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?- fue lo único de lo que consistía su "respuesta". Aquello extrañó al tensai.

-Oshitari.

-¿De dónde la tienes?

-No has respondido mi pregunta,- le cortó el escritor. -¿Lo conoces?

Hubo silencio, por demasiado tiempo. La chica intercambiaba nerviosamente su mirada de la máscara a su interlocutor. Este solo la miraba a ella. Serio.

-No te conosco lo suficiente como para darte así información sobre cualquier cosa,- trató de excusarse la interrogada. Sus ojos ahora se mostraban recelosos. La sonrisa del tensai se ensanchó.

-Estoy seguro de que no se trata de _cualquier cosa_.

Silencio otra vez. Ahora se podía notar un tic nervioso en los dedos de la pelicereza.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ya te lo dije, Oshitari Yuushi.

-¿Por qué quieres saber quién es el dueño de esa máscara?

-No lo sé, tal vez para devolvérsela, o tal vez para terminar algo que tengo pendiente con él...

-¿Él?

-Sí, él.

Ella no respondió, sus manos torturaban la servilleta que le había venido con el helado. El escritor no estaba muy seguro de qué sucedía con exactitud en la cabeza de la ojiazul, pero imaginó que debía de ser muy unida al chico de las cerezas. Ahora ya nadie le iba a decir que no estaban conectado, porque lo _estaban_.

-¿Quién es él?

-...

-Sigues aquí, ¿cierto?- se burló el peliazul. Pero luego recobró la seriedad. –Dime quién es.

La chica solo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Mi hermano.

El tensai sintió como si cayese dentro de un gran oyo negro. Negro como la capa de su amante ya no tan misterioso. ¿Era posible que...

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó con tono amargo su compañera. Solo obtuvo una mirada fría desde los ojos del tensai.

-¿Podrías pedirle que vaya a al mismo lugar a la misma hora, hoy en la noche?

La chica solo susurró un apenas audible Ok, para luego levantarse y darle la espalda al peliazul.

-Entonces, nos vemos... Supongo.

-Gracias.

Y luego ella volvió a alejarse, desapareció a la vuelta de una de las esquinas. El tensai ni lo notó. ¿Era posible que se haya enamorado de dos hermanos a la vez?

A su costado, sobre la banca, estaba aún la máscara. La delicada lágrima plateada resplandecía con el sol.


	2. Negro azabache

No! este fic no ha quedado olvidado! . aunque debo admitir que este capi me tomo tiempo _ en fin, espero que les guste! ^^

* * *

**Máscara**

_"Negro azabache"_

La música del club está como siempre, rompiéndome los oídos. Aún así, me gusta, me hace sentir un poco atolondrado, casi como el alcohol, solo que este no me deja recordar mucho. Pareciera que fuera una noche como todas, una más en la que solo me voy a perder, solo que hoy tengo otra razón para estar aquí.

Siento un leve tic al recordar la mirada penetrante de Ayame. ¿¡Cómo diablos...! Siempre lo he hecho, vagar por la calles hasta llegar a este local y perder la conciencia de lo que hago luego del quinto vaso, dejarme jalar a la cama por cualquiera y luego irme antes de saber de quien se trataba. Por eso el carnaval es perfecto , no deja huellas. Por lo general; solo esta vez se me olvidó la máscara. ¿¡Cómo mierda fui tan idiota! Solo me gustaría saber cómo supo localizar a mi hermana. Digo, no vio mi cara ni nada. Qué raro... Bueno, la cosa es que ahora Ayame está furiosa, yo le había prometido que dejaría de "ir de cama en cama" (como lo ha llamado ella), pero es que simplemente no puedo. Es una estupidez, creo nue solo lo hago para distraerme un poco de lo miserable que es mi vida. Qué bajo he caído... ¿Qué diría mamá si me viera ahora? ¿¡Y por qué estoy pensando ahora en ella! Ella no tiene nada que ver...

Pido otra tequila. Creo que es la cuarta, aunque no estoy muy seguro. Lo mismo da. Sé que aún faltan cuarenta minutos hasta la hora "acordada", pero eso me da tiempo para tranquilizarme. ¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Yo estoy tranquilo! Ok, Gakuto, tú solo has venido por tu máscara...

-¡Hey, Gaku! ¿Qué pasó? No traes la más...

-Ya me di cuenta de eso-, corto en tono malhumorado.

Alzo la mirada hacia quien interrumpió mis pensamientos, Mateo, quien llena otra vez mi vaso. Es normal que no le extrañe que un "niño" como yo beba tanto, es uno de los pocos de aquí, si no el único, que saben cuál es mi verdadera edad, razón por la que este es el único local al que logro entrar. A veces el aparentar ser aún un menor es bastante molesto.

-Wow, ¿qué pasa con ese humor? ¿A quién esperas?

-A nadie.

-¿Seguro?

-A nadie que te interese-, me corrijo, cosa que le causa gracia al italiano.

-¿Sabes? Hay veces en las que en serio me pregunto si realmente tienes veinticinco años, das la impresión de seguir teniendo quince...

-No necesito oírlo.

-Ok, ok, pero no me vas a deci...

-Otra,- digo poniéndole bajo la cara mi vaso vacío. Mateo solo suspira, volviendo a servirme más tequila, sin dejar de mirarme como si fuera su hermanito pequeño a quien está permitiéndole suicidarse. Y no está tan lejos de la realidad.

_¡Dijiste que dejarías de hacerlo! ¿¡Crees que es divertido ver como te revuelcas con quien sea en donde sea!_

¿Por qué ahora estoy escuchando la voz de mi hermana? Ya es suficiente con que lo haya descubierto, como para que ahora me persiga. Mi mirada se pierde en la multitud que se apretuja en la pista de baile. Por alguna razón extraña no se me antoja bailar hoy. Normelmente me la paso así, bailando, antes de ir por cualquier bebida. Vaya, lo he hecho tantas veces que ya ni me importa lo mal que estoy. Y pensar que al principio me daba miedo el perder la conciencia en un lugar así. Se nota que mis padres están al otro lado del globo terráqueo. Que idiotez...

-Oye, ¡Gakuto! ¿Sigues aquí?

Miro un poco perdido a Mateo, que ahora ha dejado que se llevaran mi vaso. Al parecer no me va a dar otro, cosa que ya ni es necesaria, siento como el alcohol ya está teniento efecto. Ya era hora... Tambalenado me recuesto sobre la barra, alzando luego la cabeza hacia mi amigo. Este me mira preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfectamete.

-No parece...

-No pregunté.

Vuelvo a hundir la cabeza, sintiendo luego como alguien la acaricia con suavidad. Es raro, no acostumbro que la gente me trate con gentileza, ya casi olvido qué es el que no te traten como a un objeto. Recuerdo que cuando conocí a Mateo fue eso lo que me gustó de él. Sin embargo los nuestro nunca llegó a funcionar de verdad, primero porque había algo que faltaba, y segundo, por Ayame. Claro, se suponía que ella no sabía que las personas con las que me acostaba eran de mi mismo sexo. Hasta ahora, supongo que fue lo que la hizo explotar.

-Vaya, me saliste siendo puntual.

Esa voz... Me levanto de golpe y me doy la vuelta, dando con un sujeto de más probable mi edad, oscuros cabellos y ojos azules. Lleva puestos unos anteojos, no recuerdo que los haya traído la noche anterior. Aún así, Dios, este tipo es casi perfecto, está justo como se quiere... ¿¡Pero en qué estoy pensando! ¡Yo quiero mi máscara!

Trato de ponerme de pie, pero tropiezo, cayendo en los brazos del ojiazul. Este solo me sonríe con arrogancia. Ahora que lo pienso... fue una mala idea embriagarme.

-¡Oye tú, suéltalo!-, oigo el reclamo de Mateo, pero este me suena tan lejano, es como si llevase puestas unas gruesas orejeras. Miro hacia arriba, solo para ver como aquel sujeto ignora, como si feliz de la vida, a mi amigo, estando más interesado en mirarme.

-Me parece que este no es buen lugar para hablar, deberíamos ir a un sitio más tranquilo, ¿no crees?- ¿Hablar de qué? No entiendo a qué se refiere, nosotros no tenemos de qué hablar. Quiero mandarlo a volar, claro que después de que me haya devuelto mi máscara, sin embargo solo asiento sumiso con la cabeza. ¿¡Qué me está pasando!

Siento como me ayuda a pararme bien, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas y amenazas de Mateo y pasando su brazo por detrás de mi espalda. Inconscientemente me apoyo contra él y dejo que me dirija. Ayame me mataría si me viera ahora, pero ella no está aquí, así que no importa.

Me doy cuenta de que el volumen de la música baja y eso parece ayudarme a recobrar un poco la consciencia. Hemos salido del local, al volverme otra vez hacia atrás, veo el letrero de luces de neón turquesa y amarillo. Percibo como me aborda un extraño sentimento, que raro...

-¿A dónde me llevas?-, pregunto un poco inseguro, cosa que se me hace extraño. Él me mira de manera un poco preocupada, de seguro debe de estar pensando en que soy una lástima de adolecente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- ¡Lo sabía! Atomáticamente suelto un bufido.

-Más de lo que aparento.

-Ya lo supuse, es imposible que alguien de trece ande por lugar así acostándose con cualquiera.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡YO NO ME ACUESTO CON CUALQUIERA! ¡Y NO PAREZCO DE TRECE!

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? Haces un escándalo. Pero dime, si no te acuestas con cualquiera, ¿por que lo hiciste conmigo sin si quiera saber quién soy?

Rayos, ¿con qué clase de persona he acabado? Esto terminó siendo más problemático de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-¿De esto querías hablar?

-No, solo me daba curiosidad.

Me vuelve a sonreír, pero de una manera diferente, tranquila, ya no tan presumida. Nos detenemos por un rato y decido separarme un poco de él, convencido de que ya puedo caminar solo. Me mira detenidamente, de manera calculadora y fría, pero sin dejar que esa sonrisa desaparezca. Este sujeto es raro, casi me hace sentir como si fuera un chancho al que están subastando en una feria.

De pronto, él sigue caminando y yo no hago más que seguirlo. No muy seguro si realmente he recobrado algo de sobriedad, dejo que tome mi mano y me jale consigo. Su agarre se siente cálido y firme. Pero...

-No me has respondido-. Me vuelvo a soltar con un jalón brusco. Siento su mirada fría otra vez sobre mí. -¿A dónde me llevas?

-Ya vas a ver...

-¡Dime a dónde mierda me llevas!- Tengo el presentimiento de que que la sobriedad no ha llegado del todo. Maldito el momento en el que tomé el primer vaso de tequila. Comienzo a sentir calor, causa por la que me quito la capa y la dejo colgando de mi brazo. -¿A dónde vamos?-, vuelvo a preguntar.

-A un lugar-. Alzo una ceja en señal de descontento, a lo que él continúa caminando. –Vamos, no te vas a arrepentir...

Dudo por unos segundo antes de seguirlo otra vez. No sé qué me está pasando exactamente, estoy siguiendo a un extraño, del que no sé nada de nada y aún así... ¿siento que nada me va a pasar con él? ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Pero qué es lo que acaba de decir! ¿No me voy a arrepentir? Más le vale que no.

-¿Vienes?-, oigo de nuevo su voz llamándome. Lo miro molesto, no es mi culpa que sus piernas sean más largas y que por ellas camine más rápido que yo. Corro para alcanzarlo y en eso el sorpresivamente me agarra de la mano y me vuelve a jala consigo. Baja un poco la velocidad, por lo que ahora ya no debo correr yo.

No puedo permitirme perderlo de vista, pero cada vez que él voltea a verme, no puedo evitar desviar la mirada. Hay algo en sus ojos que me molesta, no sé si es esa frialdad o lo hermosos que son...

Paracemos solo una pareja joven más en las callezuelas de Venecia. Solo hay que tener en cuenta que no nos conocemos en lo absoluto y que fácil lo único que este tipo vino a buscar es sexo. Linda situación...

En eso nos detenemos repentinamente.

-Ya llegamos-, dice el sujeto peliazul. Miro escéptico el lugar al que fui traído: un hotel, y para rematar, uno de esos lujosos cons los que una persona normal ni siquiera se atrevería a soñar. No veo por qué venir hasta aquí debería haber valido la pena.

-Oye si solo querías _eso_ pudimos habernos quedado en la dicoteca y ahorrarnos todas estas estupideces.

El idiota peliazul solo se ríe, volviendo a jalarme, esta vez hacia el interior del sitio. Pasamos de largo el enorme y lujoso recibidor, deteniédonos solo por un rato en la recepción, en la cual él reclama sus llaves. La señorita que lo atiende me echa un vistazo fugaz, no necesito que diga lo que piensa, ya lo sé.

Otra vez soy arrastrado, ahora hacia el ascensor. Solo estamos nosotros, todo el mundo está celebrando en las calles. Afuera.

Trato de distraerme, siento perfectamente como soy observado por el idiota peliazul. Vaya, como le he tomado cariño, hasta le tengo un apodo fijo. Primer, segundo, tercer, cuarto, quinto, sexto piso, voy contando cuánto subimos, solo para no tener que mirarlo a él. ¿¡Por qué estoy aquí! Ah sí, por mi máscara, claro...

-Te ves muy lindo con esa expresión tan pensativa.

Siento una vez más esos brazos rodearme, sin duda son los mismos de la noche pasada. Ese idiota, sabía que esto iba a acabar así. ¡y yo aún más idiota por caer en esto! Trato de soltarme, solo que claro, otra vez acabo siendo el niño debilucho que no puede zafarse del agarre del violador. Qué asco de situación.

-¡Suéltame!

Su aliento me hace cosquillas en la nuca, se siente tan cálido, casi quiero más. Pero entonces él se aleja y con razón, pues las puertas del ascensor se abren y ante nosotros se extiende un largo pasillo. Sigo al sujeto, quien, luego de caminar un poco, me abre una de las puertas.

Su cuarto se ve bastante cómodo, nada se ve demasiado elegante. Hasta cierto punto puedo decir que me agrada.

-¿Y bien?-, pregunto un poco indignado, esperando no recibir otra respuesta digna de un idiota. Eso es lo último que quiero ahora.

Doy con su par de zafiros centellantes, me observan detenidamente y sin despegarse de mi cuerpo. Pero él no me responde. Genial...

-Quiero mi máscara.

-La tendrás, solo deberías ser más paciente-. El sujeto me da la espalda, mirando ahora hacia las puertas de vidrio que dan a una pequeña terraza. –Sígueme.

Doy un paso hacia él, luego uno y otro más, hasta estar a su altura. Salimos juntos al frío de la noche de invierno tardío. Me acerco al borde de la terraza. Me fijo en que este hotel, si bien es bastante lujoso, no encaja del todo en esta ciudad. El cotraste entre la moderna construcción y la pintoresca Venecia es demasiado. Me inclino por encima de la varanda, mirando a la gente que pasaba apresuradamente por la calle, a muchos metros por debajo. En la calle. Siento el viento acariciarme el rostro, siento frío.

-Ten-, me llama la atención el tipo peliazul. Me volteo y veo mi máscara siéndome ofrecida. La acepto y de inmediato me la pongo. Eso no parece agradarle mucho al de lentes, pues se me vuelve a acercar y extiende su mano hacia mi cara. Me alejo de él esquivando el contacto.

-No te la pongas-, dice en tono de súplica. Lo miro sorprendido, aunque él no lo puede ver.

-Se-Sería mejor que ya me vaya-, me oigo tartamudear torpemente, pero no siento reacción alguna en mi piernas.

-No. Quédate...-, sus ojos me atraviesan practicamente.

Le doy la espalda, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la luces que bailan a muchos metros por debajo de mí. Bravo, ahora esquivo su mirada. ¿Qué me pasa con este sujeto?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuushi.

-¿Yuushi qué?

-¿Ahora eres tú el que me interroga?- Lo miro enojado y él prosigue, -Oshitari. ¿Y tú eres?

-No te interesa.

-Si así fuera no estarías aquí.

Cómo detesto esas respuestas, mas que nada porque me dejan mal a mí. Lo detesto.

-Gakuto, Gakuto Mukahi.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vives aquí?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vivo aquí?

-El que tu hermana tenga un trabajo fijo, el que un cantinero te deifenda como si ya te conociera toda la vida y el que ya te hayas acostumbrado a usar el nombre antes del apellido-, me responde como di fuese lo más ovbio del mundo. Debí suponerlo... volteo para mirarlo defrente y él me dedica esa sonrisa tan misteriosa que tan bien le van con esos ojos oscuros. Es hora de que lo admita, es hermoso.

-¿Siempre eres así?

Eso parece haberlo desconcertado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si siempre tienes esa pinta de dios griego-, se me escapa de los labios. Tarde realizo mi error. Su sonrisa se ensancha. ¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué a mí!

-Supongo que sí la tengo. Pero tal vez tu lo quieras verificar por ti mismo.

-¿¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir.

-Que me encantaría salir contigo.

Definitivamente ahora debo de tener la cara de un idiota. Veo como se me acercá aún más y me quita la máscara, causándome un ligero estremecimiento al rozarme sus dedos. Siento la cara hervirme y creo que debería detenerlo. Pero al final solo dejo que su mano recorra mi rostro y él acerque el suyo al mio, logranod arrastrarme a un estado de ebriedad deliciosa, a pesar de ser él solo un desconocido insoportable y odiosamente estúpido. Ayame me va a matar...


	3. Claroscuro

No puedo creerlo, estoy actualizando _Máscara_! *se muere de la emociónn* Bueno, a quien esté siguiendo este fic, la verdad es que... ¡en verdad lo siento! Pero es que me he quedado en un charco de barro del que no logro salirme, en el que todos los problemas se acumulan y en que debo recordar lo feo que es estar estancada. En cuanto al título y este capi, primero cabe aclarar que Gakuto solo tiene una pequeña aprición y que aquí es donde su hermana se relaciona más con Yuushi. Además, contrario a lo que había pensado en un inicio, la historia tomará un rumbo un tanto diferente a lo uqe estaba originalmente planeado, por lo que ahora ya no sé cual será más o menos el número de capítulos que tendrá, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo que si debo anunciar, es que posiblemente esto no acabe en un Dirty Pair. no me miren mal, hay úna mínima posibilidad de que el gran amor al final sea Ayame, la hermana de Gaku, y no Gaku. Pero eso será al final, así que aún no se rompan la cabeza con ese tema En fin, espero que les guste el capi, el cual es un poco más corto que los dos anteriores**.**

* * *

**Máscara**

_"Claroscuro"_

Si por algo me podría adorar en este mismo momento, es por despertar antes que mi nuevo amante, razón por la que ahora puedo observarlo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Ese extraño color de cabello no me deja duda que era él quien desprendía –y sigue desprendiendo– ese fuerte perfume de cerezas. Tras sus párpados cerrados se ocultan un par de ojos azules, los cuales había logrado discernir solo con dificultad a causa de la noche. Cuando lo vi por fin en el bar de la discoteca, pensé que tenía una pinta demasiada buena, aunque se veía un poco -que digo, ¡un montón!- aniñado. Sin embargo, ahora viéndolo dormir, parece la criatura más linda e inocente de la tierra. Ah, las ironías de la vida... Sin querer evitarlo, acaricio su mejilla con un dedo y luego con el dorso de la mano, como si con la menor brusquedad se fuese a romper. Se había sentido tan bien y tan embriagador la primera noche, pero eso no se había comparado con la última. Pero de pronto aparece en mi cabeza la imagen de Ayame. Veo ante mí su mirada vacía y desilucionada, como si yo mismo le hubiera partido el corazón. Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de deshacerme de ese pensamiento, pero no funciona. ¿Qué me pasa ahora? Entonces oigo un quejido a mi costado y vuelvo otra vez la mirada hacia el niño, perdón, el chico que duerme, o dormía, a mi costado. Parpadea varias veces y después me mira con ojos grandes y un poco confndidos. Y luego parece volver a recordarlo todo.

-¡Mierda!

-Vaya vocabulario para tan tempranas horas -le respondo de manera sarcástica, pero divertida, cosa que no parece agradrle.

-Cierra la boca, violador -sisea molesto, causándome un ataque de risa.

-¿Violador? Si practicamente te me entregaste en bandeja de plata... –le contesto cuando recupero la compostura, viendo que sus ojos brillan de manera peligrosa.

-¡Mentira! ¡Tú me trajiste aquí!

-Y no es que te hayas negado.

-Quería mi máscara...

-Y la tienes, ¿o no?

No obtuve respuesta alguna. El chico solo se levanta, esquivando mi intento de agarrarlo, y comienza a vestirse. Me acerco, acaricio su espalda y dos segundos después ha salido a toda carrera de la habitación. Este niño me pone lento.

* * *

-Su orden.

Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con una camarera joven y atractiva (vaya que lo es). Asiento y le agradezco con una seductora sonrisa, viendo con un sentimiento de victoria como la chica se sonroja y huye de la escena. A lo lejos siento -sí, siento- que unos ojos azules siguen clavados en mí. Ayame. Me siento como si hubiese roto algo, como si se me hubiese caído de las manos un jarrón. O una muñeca de porcelana. Bebo un sorbo de mi café. El clima frío y mojado ahora trae en sí un aura depresiva, o al menos así lo percibo yo. Mi trabajo parece haberse congelado, al igual que mi cerebro, lo cual obviamente no ha sido causado por las bajas temperaturas. Ni modo... Ya han pasado tres días desde la última vez que vi a Gakuto. Un sorbo más y mi mirada vuelve hacia la página en la que me había quedado. No puedo escribir, como dije, mi cerebro quedó congelado, por lo que me he dedicado a leer. Pero las palabras entran en mí y siento como si solo fuesen un tren expresso que pasa a toda velocidad por una estación en la cual no le toca parar. Dios, un poco más y ya voy a pensar que estoy deprimido...

-Hola.

Una vez más, alzo la mirada, solo que esta vez puedo ver de cerca esos ojos azules tan cautivantes. Le sonrío a la chica, pero no puedo evitar sentir la boca seca y un revoltijo en el estómago. Ayame se sienta en la mesa, tratando de sonreírme con nerviosismo. Le pregunto si quiere que le pida algo, pero ella solo menea con la cabeza, murmurando algo como "dieta". No es que no notase que es una grandiosa y pésima mentira, pero no insisto.

-Y... –comienzo a decir, sin saber con exactitud que, mas ella me interrumpe.

-¿Cómo has estado? –dice mientras que recoje sus piernas y las pone sobre la silla. Cierro mi libro y lo guardo.

-No del todo bien, he tneido unas cuantas dificultades con el trabajo –contesto, sin mencionar los detalles.

Ayame no tenía que saber que ella o su hermano, o directamente los dos, eran la razón de mi bloqueo. Veo como una pequeña sonrisa adorna su delgado rostro. Se ve cansada, un poco más maquillada de lo que recuerdo de nuestro último encuentro. Desde aquella vez nunca más, hasta ahora, se había vuelto a acercar a atenderme, por más que haya ido todos los días a ese café. La mínima clientela hacía lo posible.

-Gakuto no parecía muy satisfecho cuando volvió con su máscara –atacó entonces la chica, sin mirarlo a él, sino el borde de la mesa-. Lo percibí muy tenso e irritble ese día, pero ya se está calmando un poco. Debes saber que esa máscara es muy importante para nosotros, es la única que él usa.

No resondo en lo absoluto, solo espero a que ella continúe. Pero no lo hace, solo se queda callada. Y por fin me mira. Sus ojos ensombrecidos me observan con lentitud, mientras que vuelve a bajar los pies de la silla y se acomoda un poco. La débil sonrisa se borra por completo y deja atrás solo un rostro vacío. Y de pronto siento la necesidad de decir algo que ni si quiera sé si es verdad.

_Ayame, yo..._

* * *

Paso mi brazo por sus hombros, dejando que me guíe.

-Es aquí –susurra tranquila, mientras que de su bolso saca las llaves.

Se separa de mí para abrir la puerta, dejándome entrar a lo que es un pequeño apartamento en un barrio bastante agradable y modesto. Dejo que me jale consigo hasta la cocina, prestando atención a la enésima anécdota que me contaba en ese día. Había finalizado su turno antes de tiempo, importándole poco el descuento que sufriría su paga mensual. "No es que me falte" aclaró la chica. Me pasa un bol con ensalada de frutas y me indica que vaya saliendo al balcón. Ella me sigue con el azucarero y dos pequeños tenedores. Nos sentamos y seguimos platicando animadamente. Un gran alivio me había invadido desde que comencé a notar como la chica parecía recobrar poco a poco el espíritu que tanto había irradiado el primer día que la vi. Y eso en una sola tarde.

-¿Sabes? Yo y Gakuto, la verdad es que siempre habíamos sido unidos... tal vez nuestro lazo no era increíblemente enorme, pero con la situación que había en nuestra casa...

Asiento vagamente mientras que la oigo seguir con el tema que habíamos empezado poco antes de llegar a su casa. Su historia, la de ella y la de Gakuto.

-Tu padre, ¿era tan estricto? –pregunto, pero ella sacude la cabeza.

-No –murmura en japonés-. No, él no era estricto. Simplemente tenía un problema con la bebiday uno muy grande. Eso, y una gran afición por sacarnos en cara nuestros defectos y de _corregirlos_.

-¿Y tu hermano menor...?

-Kotaro, se llamaba Kotaro. Pues, él se quedó atrás. Cuando Gakuto y yo le propusimo esto, dudó mucho y al final nunca tomó una decisión...

La miro a los ojos, los cuales ya recuperaron su brillo. Clavo mi tenedor en una manzana y me la llevo a la boca. Quien diría que ese par de hermanos escaparía hasta el otro lado del mundo.

-¡¿Y por que Venecia? –hago la tan ansiada pregunta, aquella que ya me estaba quemando la boca. Y Ayame me sonríe.

-Porque es una ciudad hermosa, solo por eso.

-Supongo, fue una buena elección.

-Así es, aunque fue un poco complicado el entrar –admite ella ahora con una apenada sonrisita y yo me tengo que reír-. Digo, ambos éramos aún menores de edad, Gakuto tenía solo quince años, y aunque yo ya pronto iba a cumplir los dieciocho no tenía derecho sobre él.

-Ya veo, se puede decir que fue toda una aventura –bromeo, pero sin obtener el efecto deseado. Ayame no me sonríe.

-Sí, una que aveces deseo no haber elegido. Pero de eso ya son diez años.

Un breve silencio se interpone entre nosotros, antes de que ella siga hablando. Pero en vez de continuar con su historia, me hace una pregunta a mí.

-¿Y qué me puedes decir acerca de ti? -la miro un poco sorprendido, pero luego vuelvo a sonreírle.

-Pues, ahora que me pongo a compar nuestras historias, no mucho -me río.

-Pero cuéntame -insiste ella sonriente-. Si no me cuentas no podré opinar que tan aburrida fue tu vida -bromea.

Y así acabo contándole sobre mi vida, sobre el tensai que fui en Hyotei, sobre mi deporte favorito, sobre todo. Le hablo de Atobe Keigo, mi antiguo capitán y un gran amigo muy cercano ahora, de su novio, Jiroh, y de Aizawa Katsu, el chico que fue mi compañero de dobles. Le cuento lo bien que me llevaba con el último y cómo este acabó siendo uno de mis primeros enamorados. Nos reímos ambos de las tonterías que vivimos juntos de las cuales ahora le hablo. Ahora que lo pienso, realmente me gustaba Katsu, más que cualquier otro novio o novia que había tenido en toda mi vida adolescente y adulta. Pero aquello solo había acabado siendo un gran cariño fraternal que iba de la mano con una igual de grande atracción física, por más que muchos calificaban a Katsu como un chico más bien promedio y no muy dotado en la cama. Pero eso ahora no importaba mucho, Katsu es solo mi amigo. Ahora, solo es eso.

* * *

Me acerco con cansancio a la recepción, ignorando a la señorita y su plástica sonrisa, esperando solo el momento en que me de mi llave. Se me había hecho increíblemente tarde, mas no lo suficiente como para llegar a verme con el hermano menor de la pelicereza. Se me hace raro el pensar que había estado en su casa y que no se hubiese dignado de mostrar su linda carita por ahí. Pero más etraño se me hace el hecho de que recién lo recuerdo a él ahora. En ese momento solo había existido Ayame. Y sí, había disfrutado al máximo de la compañía de esta, al máximo de lo posible. Porque, debo admitir, había algo que no me quería dejar en paz, que aún no me deja en paz. Algo se sentía como ausente, como un grande y oscuro hueco. Sentía que la chica había perdido algo, no solo un par de kilos, sino también algo importantísimo que ahora no logro identificar, algo que no logro nombrar correctamente. Me meto en el ascensor y agradezco a quien o a lo que sea por el hecho de que no había nadie más, ningún turista molesto que quería subir o bajar, al menos no con la caja de metal. Salgo y busco casi a tientas mi puerta, recordando el día, o la noche, en la cual había traído conmigo a Gakuto. Sonrío al pensar en la cara de la recepcionista. Dios, pagaría por repetir eso...

Entro a mi habitación, sintiendo la presencia de Ayame aún en mí, oyendo aún su recuperada voz. Cierro la puerta tras mi espalda y como puedo doy vuelta a la llave. Me apoyo en la entrada y cierro los ojos por un momento, dejándo que la gravedad me lleva a sentarme en el blando suelo frío. Y de pronto siento que tengo otra vez ante mí a Ayame, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos y su voz reclamándome algo... Pero entonces me doy cuenta de qué era ese algo que tanto faltaba, ese algo que cada vez más me está carcomiendo por dentro. Repaso una vez más la imagen que se me había quedado de la chica de ese día, repaso cada uno de los detalles que recuerdo. Y ya no, no, no estaba. No estaba el ligero aroma de cerezas de Ayame. Algo había pasado.


End file.
